Consumers are shopping online for a growing variety of products and services and may conduct searches to locate items that are available for purchase or to access information regarding the items. Many consumers trust reviews from other consumers more than any other type of review, but it can be difficult to motivate consumers to review items they have purchased due to the effort involved in creating and posting the review. This problem is exacerbated by the rise of mobile devices, which often have small screens and/or keyboards (usually built into the screens) and thus are more difficult to type on. As a result, reviews can be skewed towards the extremes. Generally, consumers who either really love a product or really hate a product are the most likely to post reviews and, as such, reviews can be dominated by 5-star and 1-star reviews (on a scale of 1 to 5 stars). Making the review process less time and thought intensive for consumers will increase the number of reviews and ultimately aid in providing a more representative sample of consumer opinion.